Tears
by Janettelle
Summary: He smiled, and took a deep breath as Tsunade dropped the bomb. He had agreed, and prepared himself for this. ...Uzumaki Naruto, a Jinchuuriki, who holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune in him. My view on what happens if everyone knew. One shot.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! I know I should be updating **Hurting** but this idea sort of bugged me for a while. This is set after Naruto comes back from his two and a half years of training with Jiraiya. It is sort of my view of what would happen if everyone suddenly found out that he had the Kyuubi in him. I wanted to make it more realistic, like getting some of his friends to hate him, but they all seemed like they wouldn't, at least to me. I hope you will enjoy it though!

-

* * *

**Tears**

Uzumaki Naruto woke up without moving. His eyes batted slightly, adjusting to the light coming from his window. Birds chirped outside happily, unaware of the gloom inside the flat the blond lived in. The newly-promoted Chuunin tried to crack a smile, after all he was finally on the same level as his peers. From now on, he was going to strive even harder to reach his goal – to become Hokage of Konohagakure.

But Naruto could barely breathe, let alone be glad.

_Yesterday, was hard._

The teenager pushed his blankets off him, but stayed still, listening to the sounds of the villagers starting the day. He wondered what his friends were doing now, as memories of the previous night slowly emerged from the depths of his mind..

-

"_Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto. You have been promoted to Chuunin level!"_

"_Thank you, old granny Tsunade!"_

_The fifth hokage resisted herself from reprimanding the boy and smiled as he beamed. Some things would never change about Naruto._

"_Tsunade," Shizune called the only woman of the Legendary Three Ninjas, a grim look gracing her usually optimistic features. The smile on Tsunade's face fell and sighing, she nodded, before standing up to face the small crowd in her office._

_The audience before her immediately quietened down and stopped congratulating Naruto at the sight of Tsunade. Naruto positioned himself in the back, trying to look calm even though he knew what was coming. The blond closed his eyes, and carved the images of his friends smiling at him in his memory, knowing it might be the last time they would ever do so._

"_As you all know," Tsunade began, glancing at Naruto before continuing, "the Akatsuki is a clan of exiled ninjas that have posed a potential threat to Konohagakure. Chuunins and Jounins are the village's main army force, as well the controllers of peace and order. With Uzumaki Naruto promotion, he will be working with all of you more often now, and there is something you must know. As well as the fact you are all Naruto's friends, I have decided to inform you all of a fact that has been kept secret from you for many years."_

_Naruto took a peep at the crowd, who were now taking turns looking at him, confusion apparent on their faces. He smiled, and took a deep breath as Tsunade dropped the bomb. He had agreed, and prepared himself for this._

"_The Akatsuki is targeting Uzumaki Naruto, a Jinchuuriki, who holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune in him."_

-

Haruno Sakura waved good bye to her parents and left the house. She was about to head towards the Hokage mansion when she remembered that Tsunade had allowed her to take leave today.

_Because of, that._

Funnily enough, Sakura did not faint, scream or freak out in a way most girls would. Like Ten Ten. A grin broke on her face, but it dropped as soon as she passed by Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Scenes of their outings together, Naruto trying to convince Sakura to be his girlfriend, and Sakura pounding Naruto emerged, and despite her annoyance for him, Sakura knew deep inside, she had long ago already considered Naruto a close friend.

Looking up, Sakura found herself at the training grounds the two teenagers often practiced together. She recalled a time they had trained so late that by the time they had collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, the sun had already set. That night, Sakura had admitted to Naruto that her feelings for Sasuke had not wavered in the slightest, and despite feeling his disappointment, the two had continued to talk about saving their old team mate, their future plans and dreams, and their past. It was comforting, because Sakura knew that Naruto was no longer the childish boy she knew before, and now they both understood each other better.

Sakura walked over to the river and stared at her reflection in it. She wondered how Naruto felt after yesterday's announcement. Most likely he was prepared for it, because he had quietly left the moment Tsunade dismissed them. She felt a hollow pain inside of her, like a deep cut was made in her heart. But it was different from when Sasuke left, because she knew her heart wasn't bleeding like before.

Was it because she had expected something like that from Naruto? She knew he was different, but being overly optimistic was not a sign of a Jinchuuriki. Maybe it was because the pink haired kunoichi knew that nothing would stop Naruto, and a Kyuubi is just an obstacle he could easily overcome. Suddenly, Sakura realized she didn't really care. Naruto was still Naruto, and the two and a half years of training would have allowed him to control the Kyuubi inside of him better now. She had nothing to worry about, because Naruto would still be the same.

He is going to try and get Sakura to like him, he is going to save Sasuke.

_He is going to be Hokage_, Sakura thought with a small smile, as crystal drops glimmered on her cheeks.

-

Three ninjas sat in a restaurant, patiently waiting for their food to arrive. The place was crowded, with children laughing and bawling, mothers gossiping and fathers chatting about the latest missions. The waitresses rushed here and there, completing their orders and apologizing to the more impatient customers. But the trio didn't mind the wait. Right now, all of them doubted they had the appetite to eat.

Akimichi Chouji watched the waitress place their meals on the table, and although he picked up his chopsticks, he could barely place the food in his mouth when the scene from the night before replayed once again in his mind.

Nara Shikamaru watched his best friend repeat this cycle again and again, attempting to eat and failing with each try. Although his signature bored look was painted on his features, he felt the same way Chouji did and was already prepared to tell the blond in front of him that it was much too 'troublesome' to eat.

Yamanaka Ino could only stare out the window at the passers by, going about their daily lives like nothing was wrong. Nothing _was_ wrong, wasn't it? No, there was definitely something wrong if even Chouji wasn't eating.

"Could you just start chewing it already?"

Chouji turned and faced his _rather_ bossy team mate. "I'm sorry, Ino, I jus-"

"Just what? There's never anything to stop you from eating, why now?"

"Ino, could you calm dow-"

"What do you mean? I _am_ calm. I'm as cool as a cucumber!"

By now, the teenagers were receiving looks from the customers nearby, and Shikamaru sighed, muttering a low "how troublesome" before calling for the bill and take-away. Chouji dragged Ino out of the restaurant as Shikamaru held the plastic bag of food, and both of them managed to convince Ino to shut up for a while.

"Ino, I know you're uncomfortable. We all are. We just have to trust Tsunade's decision."

"Trust her?! That blond is now walking time bomb! Who knows when he is going to explode and kill us all?"

"Why is he **now** a time bomb, and not before? Just because you know **now** that he holds a demon he didn't even **want** to have?!"

Ino blinked a few times before lowering her head. Chouji set his mouth in a thin line, mentally slapping himself for losing his cool and took the plastic bag from Shikamaru, eating the contents inside.

Shikamaru sank his fists in his pockets and looked at the sky, wishing for the umpteenth time in his life that he was a cloud, carefree and peaceful, with no emotions whatsoever to worry about. He took a glance at Ino, a guilty look gracing the features that attracted admirers from the whole village. Ino was never Naruto's good friend, but to her, even an acquaintance would not be disregarded in their time of need. Shifting his gaze to Chouji, Shikamaru didn't even have to think, which was good. Chouji would never let Naruto get captured by the Akatsuki.

Shikamaru let himself show a grin, Ino and Chouji both looking at him weirdly. His team mates knew that Shikamaru would think that avoiding Naruto would be too 'troublesome', but what they didn't realize was the fact the Ino-Shika-Chou combination not only worked in battle, but also in their lives. The images blurred in front of Shikamaru as he felt tears brim in his eyes.

_Take it easy, crazy blond We're there for you._

-

Hyuuga Hinata had bitten her lip until it was swollen by the time Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba stopped training and decided to accompany her. The two boys had seen her hugging her knees to herself under a tree a few feet away from their training grounds, softly reassuring that she would join them in a while. It was only an hour after that did they start to suspect that Hinata was not going to train.

Boys were still clueless about girls after all.

"Hinata, if you didn't want to train you could say so."

"Wha-what? Oh, Kiba, I'm sorry, I was just so distracte-"

"Hinata. Don't apologize. We were there."

Hinata fell silent at Shino's words. It was only until he had handed her a handkerchief did Hinata realize she was crying. Akamaru walked forward and licked the cold wetness of Hinata's tears, making her giggle softly. Kiba sighed with relief as he saw her smile, squatting down to meet Hinata's eye level.

"Ya know, ya should stop thinking about that stupid blond and train."

"Ki-Kiba, what are you.."

Hinata couldn't find words to finish her sentence, as even Shino raised an eyebrow at Kiba's accusation. Kiba rested a hand on Akamaru's back, stroking his fur as he stared at the ground.

"That dumb blond is still going to be dumb. He may be matured, but don't be fooled. He's doesn't even realize that a beautiful girl was right in front of him."

Shino relaxed as he realized where this was going, but Hinata remained tense, unsure of what her team mate meant.

"Kiba, I don't un-"

"So don't ya get depressed or anything alright? We all gotta protect that idiot from those Akatsuki jerks. He can't do it on his own, so that's why ya gotta train hard enough! So that ya can save him, like last time when we fought those bug creeps. No offense, Shino."

"None taken," Shino replied, amused by Kiba's method of encouragement. He lent a hand to pull Hinata up and Kiba stood up as well. He put his hand out, palms down and looked at his team mates.

"We're going to make sure that blond dobe and Konoha isn't going to get trashed by the Akatsuki, right?"

Hinata smiled, an innocent smile that lit up her whole face and reassured the guys in her team. She placed her hand on top of Kiba's, Shino following suit.

"Right!" Hinata exclaimed with enthusiasm. Shino merely nodded. Kiba chuckled at Shino's ever stoic composure.

"Stupid dobe better not think he's alone in this!"

-

"One thousand, nine hundred and fifty-two. One thousand, nine hundred and fifty-three. Good morning, Neji. Tenten. One thousand, nine hundred and fifty-four..."

Hyuuga Neji and Tenten arrived at their usual training spot being greeted with the usual sight of Rock Lee doing an impossible number of push ups. Scratch that, nothing was impossible with Rock Lee.

"Lee, you sure you aren't going to tire yourself out before we start?"

"It's alright Tenten, I need to practice more if we are going to face the evil and nasty Akatsuki," Tenten's face stilled, partly because of the humiliating memory from the night before, and partly because she had some inner doubts within her.

"Tenten, is something the matter?"

Tenten looked up at her other team mate, his silver pupils already penetrating her mind. Shaking her head, she sat on a rock and gripped its edge.

"I don't know, Neji. I just can't believe that Naruto is-"

"NARUTO IS THE ULTIMATE EXAMPLE OF THE FIRE OF YOUTH!! He has been suffering so, so tragically for these years, battling with his inner demons as well as handling the actual devil of Kyuubi no Kitsune! And yet he smiles as bright as the burning Sun, I have a lot more to learn from him!!"

Neji and Tenten watched their team mate pose against an imaginary sunset backdrop and sighed. Neji turned back to Tenten, frowning slightly. "Do you doubt our skills?"

"No, its just... What if one day the Kyuubi takes over and attacks us? Or the Akatsuki successfully gets it from him? He's still a danger."

"Tenten, that is why we are tasked to protect him from the Akatsuki."

"But I heard those guys are strong! They nearly beat Asuma and Kurenai sensei before!"

"If we train hard enough, we can beat them. Do you think we will let them invade Konoha so easily?"

"Of course not! But its just, Naruto-"

"Tenten, is Naruto that different?"

The kunoichi turned to face Lee, now sitting cross legged on the ground, picking at his jacket. She frowned slightly. "No, but he has the Kyuubi in him."

"Does that mean that he is going to _let_ it hurt us?"

"I-I didn't..."

Tenten tried to explain herself, but Lee stared solemnly at her, and she guiltily kept quiet. Neji blinked without emotionless at the both of them, although he was mentally agreeing with his hardworking team mate.

Lee stood up and started towards a tree, kicking and punching it lightly and changing his stance every so often, as if the tree was actually trying to attack Lee.

"Tenten, just because you are different, whether you have the Kyuubi, or don't have the skills to do ninjitsu..."

Tenten winced, knowing this was a sensitive issue, even as Lee carried on.

"... Does not mean you are any different in your heart. If you asked Naruto, he would be willing to do anything for you. Because you're his friend, we are his friends. He will not hesitate to rescue someone in need, and he will always train harder and longer in order to become strong enough to save his precious persons. He is going to become our future Hokage, because of what's inside his heart, not his body."

"Don't make assumptions, Lee," Neji cut in. "He is impressive, even though he is a drop out. But there's no saying he will really be Hokage."

"Neji! Don't doubt a young man's efforts to make his dreams come true! Only a brave and hardworking youth as himself would not be afraid to strive for his higher goals! He will become Hokage, I believe in him..."

Neji and Tenten watched Lee rant off, his words not really reaching their ears. He had long forsaken the tree, and was prancing around, posing with tears in his eyes that shimmered under the light of the Sun.

Neji turned to look at Tenten, who was giggling at Lee's antics and allowed himself to show a slight grin.

_That Naruto. I wonder if you realize how lucky you are._

-

Naruto sat atop the mountains that were carved with the faces of the past Hokage, as well as Tsunade. He recalled a brief memory of vandalizing them with paint, chuckling to himself at how childish he was when he wanted attention.

Now that he had it, he wondered whether he should still want it.

_I wouldn't blame them if they stopped, but..._

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" The blond looked behind and saw Sakura standing behind him. He smiled and turned back to face the village. His pink haired friend sat down beside him and admired the view. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the forest, its orange glow spilling over the village like paints of colors pink, red and yellow. The sky was darkening to a soft shade of purple, and a few stars were barely visible in the sky. It was a calm, peaceful evening, and the villagers below were slowly packing up for a good night's rest after a day of hard work.

"Ano, Sakura? Why are you here?"

"..."

"Because you know, I would understand if you and the rest of the gang decided to stop being friends. Its dangerous to be with me after all."

"... Idiot."

Naruto's head snapped towards Sakura, a look of disbelief on his face.

"You dobe, do you seriously think I'm that weak? You wouldn't hurt me even if you tried."

"But, Sakur-"

"Do you want to try?" Naruto paled as Sakura's eyes glinted with the silent fury that would start boiling every time he annoyed her. He grinned sheepishly and shook his head, wiping his sweaty forehead as he did so.

"N-No. Not really."

Sakura relaxed and leaned back on her arms, watching the lights in the buildings below light up one by one as darkness fell like a blanket. Naruto took a glance at Sakura, making sure she was calm before trying again.

"Sakura, why do yo-"

"Because not everyone thinks you're a monster, Naruto. Despite being a dobe, you've made some good friends over the years. And real friends do not leave just because you've got the Kyuubi within you."

Naruto blinked. He faced the village again, a smile slowly creeping up his face, and a tiny amount of water piled in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. I'm sure you've gotten better at controlling it anyway, right?"

"Well..."

"You couldn't have slacked off during those two and a half years."

"Ah, that, I..."

"I'm sure the Kyuubi now listens to your every command now."

"No."

Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto. He looked down at his swinging legs, as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"I'm not that good, Sakura. But I will try and improve. I promise I will never give up."

Sakura gave a soft smile and leaned on to Naruto's shoulder, watching the people below slowly walk home or come out for a family dinner. A few scenes flashed in her mind –

Shikamaru's 'its troublesome but I have to do it' look when she passed him.

Hinata asking Sakura to wish Naruto good luck in training.

Lee's speech in the forest that she accidentally overheard.

Sakura let herself drift between sleep and consciousness, but not before she heard Naruto say, "I still have my life long promise to fulfill Sakura, don't forget okay?"

Sakura smiled, and translucent tears rolled down her cheek as she fell asleep. Naruto gently brushed them away, and shed his jacket to cover Sakura. Looking up at the night sky, he saw a shooting star flash past. But instead of making a wish, Naruto softly said,

"_Arigatou. Minna_."

This time, one pear shaped droplet of water, fell from the blonde's eyes.

-

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! This is longer than a single chapter in **Hurting**! Heh, I think the most difficult character was Lee, because I didn't know how to make him as dramatic as he is in the anime. I do hope it wasn't too mary-sue for you guys! I just let my fingers do the work and this is the result! Review please!

-Je


End file.
